Daughter of Batman - On Hold -
by SweetChiari
Summary: Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman adopted Meimi Haneoka after her parents were murdered. However, because Meimi witnessed her best friend, Seira Mimori getting raped at the funeral, Bruce decided to bring her along as well. How will Meimi fare with being Bruce's daughter and how will Seira fare with her rape recovery? Also, why are villains so bent on catching them?
1. Prologue (Part 1)

Prologue (Part 1) - Saying Goodbye is Hard...

Meimi Haneoka couldn't believe it. Her parents were dead! Gone! And she couldn't save them. As Meimi just stared, broken and cold, at their gravestones. The funeral was over, but everyone was worried about the 14 year old girl. They didn't know if she was going to do something rash or if she was going to blame the only other person that was there when her parents died. Meimi turned when she felt warm hands on her cold arms. Meimi was soon facing her best friend, Seira Mimori. Seira was worse off than Meimi as Seira always made the Haneoka family's day bright when she comes to visit.

Seira couldn't believe it either. She did feel that their deaths was her own fault. She just hoped that Meimi doesn't blame herself as Seira blamed herself for something that wasn't even avoidable. "I'm sorry, Meimi. It's my fault." Seira spoke quietly and quickly to Meimi, hoping that her friend doesn't see the need to punch her into the dirt.

"What the hell? You were a victim as much as they were. Stop blaming yourself." Meimi tells Seira as she hugged the months older girl closer to her. Seira was shocked at this as she couldn't believe that Meimi didn't hate her for the accident that caused her parents' death.

"But, Meimi. I caused-" A stinging pain was on her face as Meimi had slapped Seira very hard. The slap sounded very loudly as the other people that stayed behind pointed at Seira.

"It's that girl." One person spoke.

"Yeah, I heard that she was there when Meimi's parents died." Another person spoke to the first person that spoke up about Seira. Seira's eyes started to tear up at the accusations, now understanding that she couldn't have killed two adults with a gun and a knife that she clearly didn't even have.

"I don't know why she befriended her. Orphans are nothing but bad luck." One man spoke.

Meimi stiffened as she heard everything that the other adults were saying. Seira was now crying broken sobs as she covered her eyes. Meimi suddenly felt rage at the sight of a sobbing Seira. _It wasn't her fault! They threatened to kill her along with my parents! How dare they talk about her as if she was a parasite?! _Meimi exploded in rage.

"Fuck all of you! Seira did nothing wrong! Just because she's a orphan, she's bad luck? You guys don't know her. You don't know her at all!" Meimi shouted at the people that accused Seira of being the cause of her parents' deaths and she ran off to be alone, but she did expect Seira to join her after she's done with the mental torment.

However, the people was done with the torment as they approached Seira. "You little bitch!" The man shouted at her. Seira cowered in fear of the people as they started to tower over her. Seira covered her face with her arms, but they didn't want to leave bruises on her. No, they wanted to leave their mark on her. One of the women grabbed Seira to hold her down and the man who called Seira a bitch had unzipped his pants, making her cry out in terror.

"No!" She screamed as the man descended on her. The man ignored her as he forced himself into her core, making her scream from the pain. _No! Why? After she told them that I wasn't involved except being a victim? _Seira thought in pure agony as the pain was too much for her. She wanted Meimi. "Meimi! Help!" She called out to her best friend to save her.

After a while, the pain stopped, but more pain soon erupted as the man went deeper. Seira's cries became even more apparent to the other people as they covered their mouths from shame of not stopping the man. "What the hell? She's just a kid." The woman that was holding Seira felt so damn guilty as she simply watched the man take Seira's innocence. Meimi didn't know what was happening until she had ran back into the cemetery.

"He's raping her. They're not stopping him." Meimi was in deep shock as she walked towards the scene. There was a man wearing a black suit and black shoes. He was watching the scene with disgust, but he didn't step in when he saw the daughter of the murdered adults walk to the man committing the crime. Everyone looked at her in horror as she was glaring at all of them, but as she stared at the girl being raped, the tall, dark man knew that the girl thought that her best friend was very important to her after her parents' deaths. "You bastard." Meimi growled out in rage at seeing Seira's tears and her agonized facial expression.


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

Prologue (Part 2) - Hurt and Comfort

As Meimi walked up to the disturbing scene in front of her, the tall, dark man watched her for her reactions. To his not surprise, the girl picked up the man to punch him very violently. _She's really pounding him. _He thought as he wondered if he should stop her. He did have a no-kill rule, after all. But, he knew that he didn't have to stop her after the victim hugged her. "Meimi!" She sobbed to her best friend. Meimi huffed as she placed her hands on Seira's hands. She begged Seira of one thing.

"Let me kill him, Seira." Meimi growled out to the girl holding her back. She knew that the people were blinded by both anger at her parents and distrust towards orphans. Seira was a orphan, yes, but Meimi knew that she was the sweetest person that she had ever known.

"No, Meimi. I won't let you. You'll go to jail and we'll be separated. I don't want that. I don't. I won't let you leave me." Seira sobbed against Meimi's clothes. Meimi, losing all of her anger at that moment, dropped the man onto the ground and she collapsed, leaving Seira with her arms wrapped around her waist. Meimi hugged her back.

With the girl being calm at the moment, the tall and dark man decided to walk up to them. When his shadow tower over both Meimi and Seira, Seira shivered from her obvious distress and Meimi placed her hand on top of Seira's hand. "Don't worry." Meimi tells Seira. "I know you're a good guy, but you really shouldn't just sneak up on us, Mr. Wayne." Meimi greeted the man. Seira was shocked.

"You know him?" She asked Meimi with a weak voice.

"I know about him, but my parents knew him better, right Mr. Wayne?" Bruce simply stared at the girl. He had known that she knew about him, but he didn't know that she had knew his name.

"I'm surprised you know my name, Meimi." Bruce tells the girl. Meimi smirked.

"My parents aren't that dumb to keep secrets from me." Meimi admitted to Bruce. Bruce simply nodded his head. "In any case, I don't want to stay in the city any more. Not after what that bastard did to you." Meimi turned to Seira as she spoke darkly. Seira was giving her a sad face and Meimi hugged the older girl close to her.

"It's not their fault, Meimi. Maybe the people are right. I am bad luck." Seira tells Meimi and Meimi glared at her.

"Be quiet! You're not bad luck! You're you. I love you because you're you." Meimi tells Seira. Seira cried tears of happiness as she collapsed on Meimi and Meimi held her for as long as she needed to. She felt sorry for slapping Seira, but she knew that slap will help her get over her guilt one day. As Seira cried out all of her pain and agony, she stopped speaking. Meimi didn't know that Seira was going to be struck mute by the incident, but she figured that it was better for her to be mute than not be her best friend any more. Bruce noticed the muteness that Seira and he looked at Meimi.

"She will be mute for a while." Bruce warns Meimi. Meimi looked up at Bruce.

"I rather her be mute than for her to be dead." Meimi responded.


End file.
